Teach Me
by DelilahTCullen
Summary: My entry for Jayeliwood's sexy Edward contest! Bella is 19 and wants to learn how to play the piano. When she meets her new teacher, he seems familiar...and he's extremely Se-xy! ONE-SHOT


**Sexy Edward contest**

**Teach Me**

**DelilahTCullen**

**Type of Edward: Piano Teacher**

**Type: OOC**

**Human**

**Both POV-Mostly Edward**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.**

I always wanted to learn the piano, but I just couldn't figure it out. I'm nineteen and I'm hiring a piano teacher. I know, sad. All I know is that it's a guy, his name is Mr. Cullen. Fancy. He's supposedly very good at the piano and he's written many songs and lullabies. Now, I'm driving to the direction he told me to go to. I know the building; it's like 30 floors high. He said he's on…floor 19.

Let me tell you about myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I live in New York . I live with a roommate, her name is Alice Brandon. She's cool, hyper, and addicted to shopping, but other than that she's fun. She's tiny, though, like 4'10, but boy is she strong; and when she's mad it's _really_ scary. Anyway, we live in an apartment buildi ng, like the one I'm going to, on floor 23 of 40. And I attend New York University with Alice, and my other friends, Ivan, and Diana.

I pulled into the apartment building parking lot and parked my Corvette. I got out and ran into the building. It was snowing, and I was freezing my butt off! I'm wearing a black jacket with a tight dark blue long sleeve underneath and a grey sweater. A long green scarf wrapped around my neck, black jeans, with grey shoes. My brown hair was down, with a blue hat.

It was relatively warm as I walked across the lobby to the elevator. I pushed the button and the elevator opened, I stepped in and pressed the floor for 19. Have you ever noticed that buildings don't have a floor 13? It goes from 12 to 14, I think that's weird, but it does make sense in a way…

The 'bing!' of the elevator reaching my floor alerted me that I was where I was heading. I stepped out and looked down the halls. There were only 2 doors here. He said it was door number 26. I walked over to it and knocked quietly.

I looked down the hall, where there was a window that looked out onto the busy city streets. I've lived here for about 2 years, I met Alice in the airport on the way here, actually, that was an interesting day.

The sound of a lock being turned brought my attention back to the door in front me. I looked up in time to see the door swing open to reveal my piano teacher-

Holy shit. I either totally picked the wrong door, or I am extremely lucky! The guy standing there in the doorway, was beyond gorgeous, bronze messy hair, deep green eyes, hot body, about 6'2, and a smile that can make you drool.

"Um, sorry. Are you Mr. Cullen?' I asked, pushing my hair back from my face.

"Yes, that's me. You must be my new student, Isabel la." I think I'm going to die. His voice. Oh. My. God. His voice! It's like bells! Like a freaking angel! It's quiet, but very clear, and very sexy…

"Bella. Call me Bella." I corrected, reaching for his hand.

He took it and brought it to his lips, placing a small kiss on my knuckle, he responded. "It's a pleasure to me you, Bella. Please, call me Edward." he let go of my hand, and I missed the contact of his large, warm hand. If his hands are big that must mean that his c-

"Please come in." He said, as he stepped aside and I walked passed him and into his huge living room. He closed the door and followed behind me as I looked around. He had a 48 inch plasma TV on one of his walls, a black leather couch in front of that, with a coffee table full of magazines, games, notebooks, and a remote. He had a cabinet type thing under the TV in front of the wall, which had a Wii, Xbox, Play station, etc. He had a desk on the wall next to a staircase, and a black Gran d piano. It was gorgeous.

I looked back at him and he was staring at me. I blushed and looked back at the piano. "I love your piano. It's really cool." I said, as I looked back at him.

He grinned. It was a gorgeous crooked smile that showed his white teeth, and took my breath away. It left me dazed, and I barely caught what he said. "Thank you. I actually just got it, since my last one was…contaminated." He looked disgusted. I stared at him, confused.

EPOV

"Thank you. I actually just got it, since my last one was…contaminated." I said, disgusted. She stared at me, confused. She's gorgeous…her beautiful brown eyes, her long brown hair, her perfect curves, her luscious full lips, and oh, her perfect bre-

"Why was it 'contaminated?" she used air quotations, it was very cute. "If I may ask." she said, quickly, when I didn't respond.

"Uh, yea, sorry, my brother and his girlfriend. I don't think you need to hear more…" I said, embarrassed. You see, once I went on to the store for something and I made the mistake of leaving my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie, here, alone. When I came back there were fucking on my piano. Not the best sight, at all. I was yelling and screaming for about an hour, before I told them to get out, and that they have to buy me a new piano, since I wasn't using that one every again.

Bella laughed. I looked at her and she was staring at my face. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. But your face looked so funny and…cute." She blushed but continued to look at me.

I grinned. "Thank you." I had the heater on, high, and she was wearing a scarf, sweater and a jacket. I was only wearing a black T-shirt and khakis. "Do you want to take off your jacket?"

"Yea, sure, I was actually just thinking of that." she laughed; I grinned and helped her take it off. She unwound her scarf as I put her jacket on the couch. I turned back to her and she was pulling off her grey sweater, l eaving her in a tight blue long sleeve shirt. It fit her perfectly, hugging her curves and flat stomach, the material over her chest was slightly stretched, her perfect breast hidden underneath. Ugh, I want her!

I walked over to her and took her sweater and scarf. "Thanks."

"No problem. You can take off your shoes, too. If you want." I said, as I turned to the coffee table where my compositions and notebooks were. I heard Bella taking off her shoes and tossing them to the door. I was looking threw the notebooks, looking for mine, because Jasper (my roommate) had his shit here with mine, as well.

As I pulled the one I was looking for out, I walked over to Bella where she was looking at the pictures I had there. "So, shall we get started?" I asked, standing behind her. OK, I was looking at her ass, but you really can't blame me.

She jumped and turned around. She tripped over the carpets' edge that I had there and landed right in my arms. Her eyes widened, and she blushed. "Sorry, sorry, it was an accident. Sorry." she stuttered as she tried to stand and I let go.

I grinned. "It's ok. You don't need to apologize."

"Right. Sorry, I mean, sorry, um, ok." she kept stuttering looking flustered. It was adorable. Everything about her was perfect.

"Calm down, Bella. It's ok." I said, in a soothing tone.

"Ok, so-"

I put my hand over her perfect lips and gave her a 'what did I tell you' look... She giggled and kissed my palm. I jerked my hand back and she laughed. "That was easier than I thought." she said laughing, I narrowed my eyes at her and pouted.

"Cheater, you caught me off guard." I grumbled. She walked over to me slowly and put her arms lightly around my waist, my arms wrapped around my shoulders. "You know, it feels like I know you." I whispered.

"I know. I feel the same way. You seem so familiar." she whispered, back. We stood like that for a little bit, until her knee gave out and she almost fell. She giggled and looked up at me. "Sorry, my leg fell asleep." she was grinning, beautifully. I laughed and let go of her.

She grabbed my hand and we sat on the bench of my piano. "Can you play something for me?" she asked, as she looked up at me.

"Sure," I grinned. I put my fingers on keys and started to play.

"Clair de Lune?" Bella asked, smiling at me.

"You know Debussy?" I was shocked, not many people, much less girls, like classical music anymore.

"Of course!" she threw her hands up, dramatically. I grinned. "How long have you been playing piano, Edward?"

"Since I was about 5." I said, shrugging. "Why do you want to learn?"

"I think its super cool and I love how it sounds, but then again maybe its just you." she said, looking at my hands. "Oh, how old are you, Edward? I'm just curious."

"I'm twenty. How about you? Tell me about yourself." I asked, as I switched songs to one of my compositions. It was my mother, Esme's favorite.

She giggled. Oh, what a lovely sound. "I'm nineteen, I live in an apartment, and I go to NYU with my roommate-"

"You go to NYU? I go there but I only have two classes, they say I'm advanced. Sorry, continue." I said, as I continued through my songs, without really thinking about it.

"Yea, it super cool I have six classes. Ugh, I hate shopping. I love my car; it's a midnight blue corvette! It's gorgeous…My best friend's name is Ivan. I don't have a boyfriend right now, I'm single." when she said that she put her little hand on my lower thigh, "are you single, Eddie?"

I gulped and nodded, slowly. Her hand drifted slowly up my thigh, I pressed the wrong key but continued quickly, she grinned and slid her other hand under my shirt.

"Do you want to see me without a top, Eddie?" she whispered.

"Please," I gasped.

She grinned, seductively. "Anything for you." She removed her hands from my body and went to th e hem of her shirt. She pulled it over her head and then unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor. I was staring at her perfect, round, perky breasts. She leaned closer and rubbed her breast along my arm as she put her hands on my shoulders. I groaned as I felt her hard nipples poking through my shirt. "Do you want to touch me?" she whispered.

"Yes." I whispered, as I hit yet another wrong key. She grabbed my hand and put it on her perfect breast. I groaned and put both of my hands on her hips and put her on my lap, so she was straddling me. I kissed her mouth while my hands massaged and kneaded her mounds. She moaned. My hands went to the button of her jeans and I undid them and pulled the zipper down.

She stood up and pulled them down, I saw she was wearing a blue thong and she pulled that down too, before her hands went to my khakis. She pulled them down once she was done. She straddled me again. I moaned as I felt her hot wet center on my hard ere ction through my boxers. She pulled on the hem of my shirt and I pulled it off. "You're so sexy." she purred in my ear, as her hands roamed my chest and abs. My breathing was erratic as she kissed and nibble on my collarbone. My hands which were on her hips moved down a little to her core. I passed a finger over her folds and felt how wet she was.

"Are you wet for me, baby?" I said, huskily, as I thrust a finger into me. She moaned and nodded. My other hand went to her breasts and I pinched her pink nipple. She bounced a little on my lap as I pumped my fingers in and out of her. "You like that?"

"Yes!" she moaned. "But I want you to fuck me."

I groaned. "My pleasure." I removed my fingers and reached under her to pull my boxers down. My erection sprang free and once my boxers were on my knees. I grabbed her hips and pulled her over my cock. "You want this? You want my cock in you?" I whispered, as I rubbed my tip to her center.

She moaned and tried to pu sh down, but I wouldn't let her. "Yes! I want it! Fuck me! Now, please!" she begged.

I slammed her down and she threw her head back and moaned, loudly. I groaned and brought her up, before thrusting in again. "Yes!" she shrieked. She put her hands on my shoulders and brought her herself up before slamming on me again. I groaned. She did it again, before finding her rhythm and bouncing on my lap. I lifted my hips and thrust into her as she came down. "Oh, yes!"

She started trembling slightly, but I wasn't done with her yet. I stood up with her legs still around me and sat her on the keys of my piano. I put my hands behind her and thrust into her, hard. "Oh, yes, baby, yes!" she moaned as I plunged into her again. She tightened her walls around my cock and I groaned.

"Ah, shit, you're so fucking tight, you feel so…good. Oh!" I moaned as I continued pumping into her.

"Faster, Edward, fa-….Ah, ah, ah! Yes, yes! Ooooooh!" I pounded into her harder and the k eys were being pressed down, making more noise. I thrust into her and she threw her head back. "EDWARD! Oh, YES…YES, YES! Oh, my…god!" She screamed as her legs trembled and her walls tightened around my throbbing dick.

I started thrusting frantically, almost reaching my release. Bella started fondling her breasts and making little sounds, moaning, sighing. "Oh! Ed…Edward. Oh Yeaaaa." she moaned. "C'mon baby, cum for me! Cum for me now!" she yelled.

My thrusts became uneven as she coaxed me to cum. I started to tremble as moan as I pumped into her core. "Bella! OH, GOD, Yes, Yea, yea, ah, ah, OH! BELLA!" I screamed, as I pulsed inside her.

"EDWARD! Oh, oh, god." she moaned as she came again. I was panting as I thrust once, twice, three times more. I rested my head on the crook of her neck. "That was awesome. Best sex ever, Edward. I loved it." she whispered, as she stroked my sweaty back.

I pulled back and grinned at her. "Really? That was one hell of time." I said, chuckling. I pulled out of her and out of nowhere…

"Edward why all the scream- Whoa!" Alice screamed as she came in my apartment, she covered her eyes and turned away. "What the hell!?"

"Oh my god! Alice !" Bella shrieked.

" Alice ? What the hell are you doing here!?" I yelled as I pulled on my boxers. Wait. How did Bella know Alice …?

I picked my shirt up and pulled it over Bella's head.

"I just came for a shirt for Jasper, and I see my roommate and my boyfriend's roommate nude. On his piano." Alice scolded. She turned to face us. She cocked her head to the side. "You guys are cute together, I knew it ! Didn't I tell you, Bella? Edward?" she said, clapping and jumping up and down.

"Jasper lives here?" Bella asked, shocked as she pulled on her thong.

"You're Alice 's super sweet, pretty roommate?" I looked at Bella. "You lied!" I accused pointing at Alice .

"What? I did not!" she said, indignantly.

I put my arm around Bella and pulled her to me. "She is beyond pretty. She's gorgeous and sexy, if I do say so myself." I said, kissing Bella's lips.

Jasper walked in, then. "What's taking so lo-Wow." he said, staring at our more-than-half-naked appearances.

I pulled Bella closer to me, glaring at him. "Forget it, man. She's mine, she already touched it."

**AN-TADA there is my submission, though I will do another one, here is my first one. I hope you guys likey! Oh and the last line is mostly a joke between me and MY Jazzy. (My beta) Anyway, REVIEW, they make me happy.**

**PEACE Delilah**


End file.
